MrEmperorCJ
☀ MrEmperorCJ is a Good user That Makes Videos Every Day, He lives in North Falmouth Massachusetts. Likes SpongeBob SquarePants, Ni Hao Kai Lan, My Little Pony, Hanazuki, Max and Ruby, Fairly Oddparents, The Loud House, Tom and Jerry, TMNT (Original 1980’s Version), Steven Universe, Regular Show, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!, Dan vs., Arale, Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, WWE, Sailor Moon, Fire Emblem, etc. Dislikes Uttp, Jeff 171, Warren Cook, Birdman 2K5, Nuclear Man, Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman, Lale Ke Lalu, Problem Solverz, Wild Kratts, MrEmperorCJ UTTP (his imposter), Your Angelica, Megatron, Emperor Zurg, etc. Monster form (Lakeside Only) Griffon Category:Good Users Category:Awesome users Category:Very very very very very awesome members Category:The best people Category:The best person in the world Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan lovers Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:The Loud House fans Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi fans Category:Dexter's Laboratory fans Category:The Powerpuff girls fans Category:The Powerpuff girls (reboot) fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! lovers Category:Team Umizoomi fans Category:Bubble Guppies fans Category:Tom and Jerry fans Category:Dan Vs. fans Category:Arale fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Hanazuki fans Category:Max & Ruby Fans Category:My life as a teenage robot fans Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fans Category:Steven Universe fans Category:Regular Show fans Category:The Problem Solverz haters Category:Zooboomafoo haters Category:Wild Kratts haters Category:Caillou fans Category:Classic Caillou haters Category:Jeff 171’s enemies Category:Rileythelogofan2002’s lover Category:Be Cool Scooby Doo haters Category:Warren Cook haters Category:Fetch With Ruff Ruffman Haters Category:Noddy haters Category:Barney fans Category:Little Bill haters Category:Little Bear fans Category:Dora haters Category:WWE fans Category:Sunny Day fans Category:Nella the Princess Knight haters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball fans Category:Unikitty fans Category:Breadwinners lovers Category:Namco fans Category:Sonic fans Category:Gravity Falls fans Category:Star vs The Forces of Evil fans Category:Wander over Yonder fans Category:BenjaminThePokemonFan2005's Allies Category:Pucca fans Category:Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty haters Category:Street Fighter fans Category:Tekken fans Category:The wild thornberrys fans Category:Porn haters Category:The Lion Guard haters Category:The Nutshack haters Category:Arthur Fans Category:Teletubbies fans Category:Lego fans Category:DuckTales lovers Category:Transformers fans Category:Transformers G1 fans Category:Boohbah haters Category:UTTP haters Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers haters Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:The New Mickey Mouse Show haters Category:Oogieloves haters Category:Tweenies haters Category:Maisy haters Category:Miss Spider fans Category:LazyTown fans Category:The Best people in the world Category:Robocar Poli haters Category:It’s a Big Big World haters Category:Boj Haters Category:Lale Ki And Lalu haters Category:Chuggington haters Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Ren and stimpy fans Category:Johnny Test haters Category:Panty and Stocking haters Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane haters Category:Mike the Knight haters Category:Sausage Party haters Category:King Star King haters Category:Block 13 Haters Category:Nerry Marin's Enemies Category:The Emoji Movie haters Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Apple & Onion haters Category:Kablam fans Category:The Save-Ums haters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:You Is Dumb's Enemies Category:Horrid Henry Fans Category:Megatron's Enemies Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's Allies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Kirby fans Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks fans Category:Heroes Category:Good guys Category:Book336 Boj909’s Enemies Category:Quest Phillips's friends Category:The Lion King fans Category:Pikmin fans Category:The Nut Job Fanatic 2019's Allies Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Aksi’s Enemies Category:Male Damsels Category:Goober and the Ghost Chasers haters Category:Chalkzone fans Category:Emmaleigh Belmont's allies Category:Aria Belnades' Allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Atomic Puppet fans Category:Mars Needs Moms Haters Category:Planes fans Category:Althea Andrea's enemies Category:Home Alone fans